


The Aftermath

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow Needs a Hug, Protective Siblings, Sansa Stark Is Not A Bitch, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, She Loves Her Brother, Sibling Bonding, Sibling conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Jon recounts his encounter with Arya and Gendry to Sansa. Jon Snow truly knows nothing.





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my other take of Jon finding out about Arya/Gendry. I based it off of my tumblr post and it is sort of a companion to "You Know Something, Jon Snow" although you don't have to read it before this one. In this scenario, he finds them in Arya's bedroom. There is also a bit of sibling bonding between Jon and Sansa. I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!

The aftermath

Jon stared into his wine goblet. The untouched alcohol swirled in his cup, waiting to for consumption. He should have swallowed the wine whole by now, hells; he should have had at least three goblets full in his belly. After what he had witnessed, he ought to be drunk. However, every time he brought the goblet to his lips, his stomach would churn; reminding him of what he saw just mere hours ago.

He had escaped to his solar shortly after the shocking encounter, hoping to ease his mind and forget the whole ordeal. He found, however, that silence only intensified the memory tenfold.

“I thought I would find you brooding in here.” A voice said from his solar door. He looked up from his goblet and noticed his sister, The Queen in The North, standing in the doorway. Her auburn hair was shining from the reflection of the sun encompassing his solar. She was fashioned in a black floor length dress; the bodice adorned with hard armor. She looked regal and elegant, event he crown atop her head shined with grace and power.

“Aye, you found me…brooding.” He confessed as she turned to look into his goblet once more.

Sansa closed the solar door behind her and glided across the room to sit across from her brother.

“What are your thoughts, brother? Does it have to do with your upcoming nuptials to the Dragon Queen? Are you having second thoughts?” She inquired simply.

Jon shook his head frantically, “No! No regrets. I truly cannot wait to wed Dany. It is just…there are more pressing thoughts on my mind at the current moment.”

Sansa puzzlingly stared at her brother. She pressed her lips together into a thin line and raised a slender eyebrow.

“Jon, remember what we promised? After Ramsey? After Baelish? No more secrets. Please, tell me what has you sulking in your solar on such a beautiful day?” She placed a gentle hand atop his. She noticed him ease a bit, but was still rather nervous.

“It’s about Arya.” He confessed.

Sansa looked confused, “What about Arya?”

Jon removed his hand from his sister’s grasp and decided that the wine would be better off in his stomach than mucking about in the goblet. With three big gulps, he downed the contents. With a shaky hand, he reached for the wine and refilled his empty goblet.

Sansa eyed her brother. She had not seen him this nervous since he had contemplated wedding Daenerys Targaryen.

“What did our sister do this time, Jon?” She asked in a stern voice.

Jon took a deep sigh before meet his sister’s questioning gaze.

“I was looking for her. Her chambermaids had told me that she had to rise from her beds. I thought it odd, considering Arya is only a handful of people who rise before dawn.” Jon paused and swallowed the lump that was now in his throat, “I decided to check on her; to see if she was alright. I knocked on her door and when I did not hear her answer, I swung it open. I found our sister…she was…Gods…” Jon dropped his face into his free hand, massaging his throbbing temples.

Sansa’s face twisted into frustration “Spit it out, Jon!”

With an audible groan, Jon lifted his head and let the story explode. “She was straddling Gendry, the blacksmith, like he was a fucking horse galloping along a cobble road! They were naked and…and…doing Gods knows what!” 

Sansa face raised in surprise and her cheeks gave away a slight blush. She quickly covered her mouth to contain a giggle that had escaped her lips.

Jon’s eyes widened, “You think this is funny? Our sister is no longer a maiden, and you find that amusing?”

Sansa could no longer contain her laughter. She let out a fit of giggles and clutched her aching belly.

“Oh, dear brother, even a blind man can see that those two are in love!”

Jon grumbled, “Well I didn’t know.”

“Really? Jon, the whole castle knows.” She told him matter of fact.

“How long have you known?” He asked her.

Sansa straighten herself in her chair, regaining her composure after her laughing fit. She sighed and gave her brother a knowing glare.

“I’ve known for a while. She told me about their past relationship. They knew each other as children, after father died. She even told me about the night she lost her maidenhead. I was angry at first, but came to realize that she is Arya and she will do whatever she pleases.”

Jon groaned, “But she is our baby sister, Sansa!”

“And she is a woman grown, Jon. Be glad that it was with someone that will not hurt her. There were plenty of times she could have been raped or defiled on the King’s Road, but she was not. Why? Because he protected her just as much as she protected him.” She countered.

Jon sighed and dropped his head in defeat, “By Gods, how did I not know?”

Sansa gave her brother a small smile and lifted from her seat. She placed a soft kiss atop his head and said, “Because you know nothing, Jon Snow.”


End file.
